Pleasant Surprise
by Trechi
Summary: Have you ever felt you loved someone but they didn't love you back? Has one person been able to see you but no one else could? Have you ever fought over the boy you love with a Princess? Love, anger, happiness, thats what this story is about.


Dear beloved readers, since seems to have deleted my story 'Pleasant Surprise, I am rewriting my story to try and make it better than before,hopefully to extend the chapters and make it more detailed and a better story, even though all the reviews are gone this is still 'Pleasant Surprise' and I hope that you review when you are finished so I will want to rewrite it and continue to up-date. You all are probably wondering why I don't just post my old chapters, but I want to make this story enjoyable to everyone who reads it so please forgive me if it takes me awhile to up-date. If you have the time it would also be nice if you could check out my other story, Average Life, thank you.

Diclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo, AIC/Pioneer does, not me.

Tenchi Masaki lay in bed after waking up after another dream about someone he has been dreaming about for the past couple days, the person he saw every night was never destinguishable, it was like they didn't want him to know who they are, they said different things every morning, after a couple of minutes they would always disappear.

Tenchi snapped back into reality when he realized he wasn't alone, he slowly opened his eyes, dreading the worst, there was someone else he saw every morning in his room, that was Ryoko Hakubi, one of the most beautiful women he had ever met. He just stared up at the blood shot eyes of the ex-space pirate, Ryoko stared back at him clearly obvious that she was tired, there was silence for a couple of seconds before it was broken.

"Why, hello, my Tenchi, did you have a nice dream about me?" The beautiful ex-space pirate, Ryoko, said.

"I told you not to come into my room while I'm sleeping." Tenchi replied, obviously annoyed.

"But, Tenchi, I worry about you, you probably wouldn't even care if I went into space and never came back, you would probably have a nice life with that Princess." Ryoko said.

Tenchi threw the covers off him before standing up to face Ryoko.

"Your wrong, Ryoko, you know it wouldn't be the same around here without you, everything would be so dull." Tenchi replied.

Ryoko just floated to the ground amazed at what Tenchi said, she never heard him say anything like that before, he was different this morning, he was acting strange.

"So, seems like you have finally come to you're senses, my Tenchi." Ryoko said, phasing to Tenchi's side while drawing circles on his chest.

Tenchi immediately started to try and get Ryoko off him but she wouldn't budge, after a couple of minutes fighting Ryoko finally got off him but seemed a little hurt, even though for the first time ever she got a compliment for Tenchi she still was upset to be rejected.

"So, Tenchi. I'm guessing you probably love that Princess instead of me." Ryoko said, obviously hurt.

"Thats not true, Ryoko, you know I care about all of you, it's just that if I chose, some of you would probably leave." Tenchi said.

Ryoko closed her eyes, slowly letting out a deep breath, preparing to say something she wanted to for a long time.

"... Tenchi, listen to me, you know I love you, even if you didn't chose me, it would probably be Ayeka, so why don't you just hurry up and get it over with?" Ryoko asked.

Ryoko slowly opened her blood shot eyes now with new tears shining on them, slowly making their way down her face. Tenchi just looked down at his floor thinking, even though Ryoko was always trieing to seduce him, she never acted like she was now, he had never seen her tear drenched face before, it was like a new Ryoko.

"... Ryoko, my life has been like a bad dream sence the day I released you from that cave, my life has never been so exiteing before. To tell the truth I have never had so much fun in my whole life." Tenchi said.

Tears were starting to come down Ryoko's face like a waterfall, she didn't believe Tenchi, he would say that to anyone just to cheer them up, no matter who it is.

"Why should I believe that, Tenchi, I know it's not true, How could you lie to me like that, what did I ever do to be lied to, Why should I believe something like that?" Ryoko replied, tears falling down with full force.

"Ryoko, I'm not lieing to you, I have no reason to lie to you so please believe me." Tenchi said.

Ryoko slowly started backing up, she couldn't believe she ever trusted Tenchi, she wanted to believe him but she couldn't. She was about to phase away than heard someone open the door behind her, only to be greeted with the last person she wanted to see.

"What are you doing in Lord Tenchi's room, you filthy pirate?" Ayeka came striding into Tenchi's room with an angry look on her face, her expression changed when she saw Ryoko's face, clearly surprised to see her with a tear drenched face.

"W-what happened here, Lord Tenchi? Ayeka asked trieing to sound normal.

Tenchi just ignored Ayeka, his full attention on Ryoko, trieing not to upset her anymore than she already was which would be pretty easy to do.

"... Ryoko, I'm not trieing to upset you and for the last time I am not lieing to you so please stop crieing." Tenchi said thinking it would be impossible to calm her.

"Stop crieing, stop crieing? Who do you think I am, Tenchi, someone you can boss around all the time, huh?" Ryoko said, clearly offended.

"No, Ryoko, thats the last thing I want to do, I would never try and boss you around, it just that... that-" Tenchi stopped in the middle of his sentence, afraid to say what he was about to say but thought better of it.

"It's what, Tenchi? That you love me? You would never say something like that to me, no one would ever say something like that to me except for Washu but if she said it it doesn't mean anything because it's not true." Ryoko replied to Tenchi's half-sentence.

Ayeka was standing to the side listening to them talking, not really able to understand what they were talking about but ideas were starting to form in her mind, ideas that she hoped were true.

Tenchi was started to get irritated from Ryoko's misunderstanding, he didn't want to get mad at her but the barriers were breaking and he couldn't take it anymore, Tenchi's blood was starting to boil, trieing to restrain himself he just couldn't help it.

"Why don't you just shut up and listen, Ryoko, I am not lieing to you, I would never lie to you so just calm down!" Tenchi was surprised at his out burst, he couldn't believe what he just sad, instead of being mad with Ryoko he was mad with himself.

Ryoko could barely stand because what Tenchi just said, Ayeka was surprised too, they couldn't believe what he just said.

"Tenchi, good-bye." Were the only words spoken from Ryoko's lips before she phased away.

"Ryoko, wait!" Tenchi yelled after Ryoko but it was too late.

Ryoko left behind Tenchi and a very confused Ayeka.

Boo'ya, baby! This took me forever, I hope you like it more than the original, if you haven't read the original I hope you still like this one too, after I finish this story and Average Life I might post the old one for my 'oh so lovely fans'. I hope you leave a review when your done so please leave one.

Trevor Q.M 


End file.
